Fiery Love
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: The war is over but there are some loose ends to tie before two young heroes go their separate ways. (Cover images from Sprites Resource.)


**Characters in this story are property of Nintendo, I own nothing.**

* * *

All was well. The war was over and now, Roy and his brave army have prevailed. In the castle of Bern they were all guests for Guinivere's ascension. The crowning was just done and soon everyone would be going their separate ways.

But not all of them had that event on their minds. The thief known as Cath was in quite the conversation with Wolt.

"Come on! That girl follows him around every day!" the thief insisted. "And she was always the first one to ask him if she was okay before and after a battle!"

"I'm not saying they have feelings for each other." The boy replied. "But the problem is Lord Roy is oblivious to Lady Lilina's feelings and she's is to shy to admit them. At this rate it'll be a while before they get together." He said leaning back in his chair with his hands against the back of his head. "It'll happen, I'm sure, but not for like a year or so at this rate."

"Oh yeah?" the thief grinned. "I bet you I can get those two together in a day!"

"YOU? You're a thief. What do you know about-

"What? Chickening out? We didn't even name the stakes yet!"

"Stakes? What stakes?"

"For our bet of course! I bet five gold that I can get those two together by the end of today!"

"Isn't this a bit out of character for you?" Wolt asked raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather steal money rather then win it in a bet?"

Cath held up three fingers. "Three things. One, I only steal from the rich. Two, nothing's wrong with a slight change of pace every now and then. Three…Let's just say I'm in a playful mood and wouldn't mind seeing the love birds get together before I part ways with the gang. So, what do you say?"

Wolt rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll humor you."

"Done!" Cath grinned as she slapped the table before getting up. "Just watch! They'll be gushing over each other before…Well they kinda always were, but this time they'll acknowledge it!"

Cath already had a plan. Step one: Find Lilina.

That was the easy part. She knew where the rooms everyone was given was. She made her way there and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." On the other side of the door, Lilina closed her window. She was looking outside and getting some fresh air. She went over and opened the door. But nobody was there. "Hello?" She looked around, but there was no trace of anyone. "Huh? I was I hearing things? Oh well." She turned around to go back inside.

And the moment she did so, she felt something hit her in the back of the head and blacked out.

Behind her Cath smirked as Lilina hit the floor. "Step two complete! Now the next part's gonna be tricky…"

* * *

Roy looked at the Sword of Seals in his hand. He was reflecting on everything that has happened. All that and there was still so much left to do. Rebuilding his homeland for one.

Just then there was a knock on the door. He sheathed his sword and put it against the wall before running over to it. But just when he was about to open the door, he saw something poke out from under the door. A paper. Curiously he picked it up. "What's this?"

It was a letter.

_Dear Roy_

_It's time I finally told you something I've been meaning to for a long time. Please come to my room alone so we can talk in private._

_Lilina_

"Lilina…" Roy remembered what they talked about. He was returning to Pherae soon. And she will return to Ostia. They will have to part ways soon. Perhaps she needed to discuss something before they go.

"_Wait a minute…This isn't Lilina's handwriting. What's going on?"_

* * *

Lilina regained consciousness with a stinging pain in her head. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mph…Hmp?" Something was wrong. Anything coming out of her mouth was muffled. That's when she learned that there was a cloth between her teeth. It was knotted tightly behind her head.

"NGH?! MPH!" She sat up. She was still in her room, on her bed. Looking in front of her, she saw her legs tied together at her ankles, her shins and just above her knees. She also had her wrists tied uncomfortably tight together behind her back.

She screamed into her gag as she tried to struggle. _"What's going on?! Why am I tied up!?"_

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Lilina? Can I have a word with you?"

She immediately recognized Roy's voice. He body froze not sure of what to do. She didn't want Roy to see her in such a pathetic state. Then again, he was the only hope she had.

"Lilina? Are you in there?"

Fearing he would leave if he thought she wasn't there she screamed as best as she could with her gag. "RUH! HLLLLLPH!"

"Lilina?! Hang on!" Roy immediately opened the door. Both were thankful it wasn't locked. Roy hurried inside to find… "L-Lilina?!" Roy's mouth was agape at the sight of Lilina tied up.

The young noble's face flushed as red as Roy's hair when he saw her like this. She felt like a damsel in some child's story book.

"Wh-what in the world-

SLAM

Both of them jumped when they heard the door slam shut. "Hey!" Roy hurried over and tried to open it again. "Ngh…It's stuck! Who did this?!"

Cath snickered at the other end of the door as she wedged it shut with a chair.

Lilina started trembling in fear. Whoever kidnapped her must have planned for this. Roy climbed onto bed to untie her. She blushed even deeper as he leaned over to reach for the knot of her gag. His face was awfully close…

"Hang on…" Roy had a bit of trouble, but he soon managed to untie the cloth from around Lilina's head. "There!" He pulled it free from her mouth and she gasped. "Lilina, are you hurt?"

"R-Roy…Thank you."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure…" Lilina thought back to the events prior to this. "I heard a knock on the door…I opened it and nobody was there…Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was tied up."

"This must have been a trap." He then took out the letter he received earlier.

"What's that?"

"I found it at my door. It was addressed to me from you."

"What? I didn't write a letter."

"I thought so. I knew this wasn't your handwriting."

Lilina looked down. "Then…You're stuck here because of me…?"

Roy felt awful as he saw the sad look on her face. "H-hey, it's alright Lilina, we'll find a way out of this. Let me untie you first." Roy gently turned Lilina onto her side, and tried to pry his fingers into the tight, and complex knot holding her wrists. But no mater what he did it wouldn't even begin to loosen. "Darn. Whoever did this tied it tight…"

On the other side of the door Cath slapped her forehead. "Seriously? You beat a dragon and even King Zephiel himself, and you can't undo a simple knot? That's just sad."

Roy sighed in defeat. "If only I brought my sword. I could have cut you free."

"Roy…What do we do?" Lilina whimpered as she lied back on her bed. "If whoever does this comes here…"

"Then I'll protect you. Even if I must do it unarmed."

Lilina's cheeks turned pink. "Roy…You're always being put in danger because of me. Why? If you knew that wasn't my letter, didn't you suspect this was a trap?"

"I did but…I knew I didn't have a choice. I made a promise that I would protect you."

"Oh…That's it…"

Roy and Lilina fell into uncomfortable silence for the next minute or so. Lilina got growingly uneasy. She wanted to say something, but she had no clue what to say or how to say it. Roy was cursing himself for being a coward. He was hiding something for long. Too long.

Now outside the window Cath peeked inside impatiently. "Come on you two! I set the perfect scene!"

Roy took a deep breath and sat down. "Um…Lilina…I'm actually not being entirely honest…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…There is a bigger reason why I need to keep you safe. I do want to keep my promise to Lord Hector but…I'm also doing it for me."

"For you?"

"Yes…I want you to be safe and happy…" He said keeping his back against her and staring at the floor. "Because…You mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

Lilina's cheeks flushed red again. "D-Do I really?"

"Yes. Ever since we were little, I felt a strong attachment to you. Every time I saw you smile I felt this warmth in my heart."

"Roy…I…I'm happy I make you feel that way."

Roy's face was beet red. "You do. And only you."

Lilina was trembling with nervousness. Should she say it? Was it now or never? "Roy?"

"Yes, Lilina?"

"I love you."

Complete silence took over once more

"Lilina…"

Lilina looked at her feet from across the bed. "Roy, I…I understand if you don't feel the same…Even if I can still be your friend, I can be happy with that…Assuming I didn't just make things awkward between us…"

"Lilina?" Roy didn't look at her. "Could you close you're eyes for a moment?"

"Huh?"

"Please."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillows against the headboard.

Then out of the blue she felt a warmth against her mouth. She made a muffled squeak as her eyes popped open and she saw Roy's face. He was on the bed with his lips against hers. It was a scary but magical feeling. When he pulled away he was smiling. His blush was about as big as hers and it was no secret that he was as nervous as she was, but he was smiling.

Lilina's could feel her heartbeat accelerate. "R-R-Roy?"

The boy playfully put a finger against her lips. "Shhh…There's no need to say anymore Lilina…I have something I need to say to you now."

He leaned into her ear and whispered three words. Lilina gasped at the sound of them.

"Roy…"

The boy smiled at her warmly. Without warning Lilina sat up and stole a kiss. Both of them laughed. Lilina didn't mind being tied up so much anymore. Now she REALLY felt like a damsel from some story book with her prince here to save and love her. The thought made her heart dance.

Roy gently stroked Lilina's cheek. "Lilina…As I said before, when the time comes, I will come to you. I promise."

"I'll wait until the end of time for you if I must." They sat on the bed, blushing and smiling. Roy wrapped a arm around Lilina.

That is until they heard the door open. "Lilina, why was there a chair against you're do-

Both of them jumped when they saw Cecilia enter the room. She froze at the sight of the two on the bed, and noted that Lilina was tied up with Roy's arm around her.

"G-general Cecilia?!" Lilina was so embarrassed, it looked like she was about to pass out.

The mage, with an awkward expression blinked and slowly backed away. "Er…My apologies. I see I'm interrupting something…"

Roy's face flared crimson. "W-wait a minute! This isn't what it looks like!" Lilina shrieked as her blush became deeper then ever before. She started struggling in her binds again.

Outside the window of Lilina's room, a grinning Cath figured she should leave before they heard her laugh her head off. Besides, she had some winnings to claim.

* * *

**What the hell's going on?! First Piranha Plant for Smash, now The Hooded Writer writes a couple Fire Emblem fic, that has nothing to do with Robin and Lucina?! What's next, flying pigs?! A sky on fire?! Megaman Legends 3?! (I mean no offense by that last one, but let's be honest, that's not likley ever going to happen at this point.) Well, I thought a nice change of pace was in order. I never played Binding Blade, but I hear the guy who made SOV was interested in giving that game a remake, and I hope he does someday. **

**Happy Valintines day!**


End file.
